1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improvement in the locking system for conventional doors and more particularly to a strengthened locking system for a door having a latch bolt or dead bolt and a strike plate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As can be readily seen from the inspection of a conventional door leading to the outside such as the front door of most residences, the strike plate is a weak link when door strength and security is considered. Even with relatively strong locks and relatively strong doors, the strike plate, i.e. the plate which receives the bolt from a door lock when the door is locked, is fastened only to the door jamb by a pair of screws. To breach the security of such a locking system can be relatively simple to burglars and other unwanted intruders, as a well placed, hard blow to the locked door will result in many cases in the strike plate ripping from the door jamb and/or the door jamb breaking. To improve door security, options such as adding additional locks or more sophisticated locks are available. These options, however, when compared to the present invention are more complex and necessarily more expensive, and due to these reasons are not in widespread use in new home construction. The apparatus of the present invention, therefore, provides a simple, relatively low cost way of strengthening the security a locked door can offer which can be used both in new construction and retrofitted to existing doors in a straightforward manner.